


The   Unlucky         Luckster   and   the   77th   Class

by VeosG17



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, Everybody loves Makoto, Friendship, Hope, Shipping Friends, ahoge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeosG17/pseuds/VeosG17
Summary: Makoto Naegi - 'lucky' student. Average boy. Harem King? Makoto can't explain it, but the 77th class are obsessed with him - even the teacher. This is his daily life as he tries to deal with the craziness having a harem of talented people brings. Non-despair AU





	1. Chapter 1 - Goodbye Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a story I wrote for fun a while back on fanfic.com that I had been meaning to bring over here too. I wanted to upload this story here because it is so easy to interact with readers on this website, and I hope that I will be able to discuss the story with you all. So for those of you first reading this, welcome to the story! Enjoy!

Makoto Naegi - how would one sum up this young man? When considering the question, there's mainly one word that comes to mind.

'Average'.

Makoto Naegi was undeniably, undisputedly, and unironically well and truly average.

So why then, would someone so average, someone who's most distinctive personality trait is 'optimism', be in the position he was currently in?

That's the question that would not leave Makoto's mind as he was being chased through the hallways of Hope's Peak Academy. 

"Why me why me why me why me!?" Makoto continuously muttered this under his breath, it becoming a mantra of sorts for him in light of recent events. 

He stole a quick glance behind him as he continued to try to shake off his pursuers. They were persistent for sure - Makoto had been running for a good five minutes in an attempt to shake them, to no avail. 

Ishimaru had almost fainted due to so many students running in the hall at once, and had chased them for a while to get them to slow down, but Makoto tried to drown out his shouts as he plotted the best route to escape. 

Makoto turned a corner, ready to run down the corridor and find a new place to run to, but he stopped. His face was one of complete and utter shock. He was screwed.

A dead end.

'How can I be so unlucky!?' Makoto whined internally. There was nothing left to do. Nowhere to run. Accepting his fate, Makoto let his back slump against the wall, sliding down it. He was tired, and now he had no chance of escape he decided to give up. 

Makoto was optimistic for sure, but he knew when to give up when nothing could be done. His chasers suddenly appeared before him.

Makoto braced himself. 

"Just...please be gentle..."

As he closed his eyes, he could feel multiple pairs of hands pick him up. 

"Oi - what the fuck do you think you're doing? Makoto's coming over my place to meet the family." 

"Whaaaat? But Makoto is gonna go jam with Ibuki!" 

"HA HA HA MAKOTO WILL BE JOINING ME FOR SOME TRAINING!"

"But I wanted to cook him a romantic meal - I promise I won't put TOO much aphrodisiac in this time. Well I won't promise but I'll consider it..."

"Know your place! Makoto and I will be watching scary movies together as we cuddle up on the sofa like traditional Japanese couples do!"

"A piece of garbage like me has no right to demand any of Makoto's time, but I won't let you all have him instead!"

"Makoto promised me he would be my model for my next photography session. Well he will promise once I ask him I'm sure..."

"Nuh-uh! Makoto is gonna go squish mr ant and his pals with me!" 

"Oi Makoto! Let's go grab some grub! I know a place that gives huge portions!"

"You guys are all wrong - Makoto and I are going to go to the arcade together...I think."

"I wanted to show Makoto the my new blueprints - we're gonna build a rocket together some day!" 

"E-ehhhh? B-but I wanted to walk home with Makoto...he's always so nice to me. I was too presumptuous - I'm sorry! Please forgive meeeee!" 

"Fools! It is my destiny to spend this day fighting against the demons of the dusk alongside Makoto! Reveal to them your hidden power my familiar!" 

"Sorry young master, but Makoto and I will be practicing swordplay this evening." 

"Makoto, tell these people that you will be spending your evening with me. I will treat you to any meal that strikes your fancy." 

Makoto felt people grabbing at him from all sides, pulling at him like he was some sort of toy all the kids wanted to play with. 

As he was trying his best not to black out, he heard all the students surrounding him say the same thing.

"Well? Who do you choose Makoto?" 

Makoto gulped. He was only one guy. It wasn't like he could be in two places at once. He had to make a decision. The only problem was, he had no idea who to choose. 

Things had been this way for a small while now. Upon entering Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto thought nobody would pay any real attention to him due to his 'talent'. He didn't believe he had a real talent - he had a talent for getting into trouble ever since he was a kid. He found it ironic in a way - if it were up to him he would call himself the Super Highschool Level Unlucky Student. 

Contrary to what he expected, for some reason even unbeknownst to him, his upperclassmen in the 77th class took an immediate liking to him. It all started when Makoto was chosen to deliver some practice test papers to their class, (Makoto was often chosen by the teachers to be their delivery boy - yet another example of his terrible luck at play) once he entered the classroom, he somehow tripped over a shoelace that had suddenly came loose, dropping the whole stack of papers, and face-planting on the ground in front of everyone.

The entire class burst out in laugher - even the imposter and Nanami chuckling to themselves. Makoto was so embarrassed - he was convinced that they all thought that he was an idiot. However, he was completely wrong. Combined with the fact that he continuously apologised for a whole minute while frantically trying to pick up the fallen papers was endearing to the 77th class. 

His next visit to the class to deliver permission slips for a class trip resulted in Makoto falling again, this time landing face-first into Chisa. Chisa laughed it off, but Makoto had the biggest blush they had ever seen on his face. 

He became a mascot of sorts for the 77th class. 'Our unlucky Makoto' they called him - not in a cruel or mocking way, but in a loving way that showed their endearment towards him. Every time he entered their classroom all of their days would be brightened up just a little bit by whatever unlucky antics he would find himself caught in the middle of. The students and Chisa each looked forward to the times he would come to their class so much that they decided to ask Makoto to spend breaks with them first. Then lunches. Then after school. The desire for Makoto's attention only grew once they each got to know him for the kind and modest boy he was - each wanting to spend all their free time around him. 

Back to his current predicament, Makoto began to open his mouth in response, before a loud voice jolted him from his daydream. 

"That's enough you guys! I'm disappointed in all of you! Poor Makoto isn't your toy to play with whenever you want - you all need to consider what it is that HE wants to do." Chisa's stern lecture made the students consider their actions, apologetic looks on their faces.

Chisa saw this and smiled. "I'm glad you all understand. Now if you'll excuse us, Makoto and I will be leaving." Chisa quickly grabbed Makoto, picking him up bridal-style and making a dash for the nearest exit. 

"Hey! Come back here!"

"You tricked us!"

"Makotoooooooo!"

Makoto could hear the yells of the 77th class students as they tried to catch up to them. He sighed, all this attention was tiring him out. 

Chisa noticed this and smiled down on him as she ran. "You can take a nap if you like, Makoto." Surprisingly Makoto felt sort of comfortable in this position, despite it being bridal style - which was sort of embarrassing for him. Nonetheless, he let out a yawn before closing his eyes, the shouts of the students getting fainter.

"Wake me up when my life goes back to normal."


	2. Lunch date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2 of the unlucky luckster! Chisa Yukizome is first up to bat. Not first to die like in DR3, just first to have Makoto to herself. They're just gonna hang (just like she did in DR3). Kidding kidding haha. This story will have no murder or death whatsoever. Anyway without any further adeau, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

Lunch time. While other students were relieved whenever the bell signalled their break, Makoto was tense. Anything could happen - anyone from the 77th class could burst in to his classroom at any time and simply pick him up and walk out. The part that was the most depressing to Makoto was that this was becoming more and more commonplace for him. He didn't even complain about it as much as he used to - he just it happen mostly. However, when it came to the students fighting over him, he tended to run as far away as possible.

The 77th class had tried to implement a 'first come, first serve' approach to Makoto's attention - it didn't work. They tried making reservations for Makoto's time, splitting up his day into segments that they would have his undivided attention during. Again, it didn't work. 

It seemed that Makoto was destined to be fought over for the duration of the 77th class' time at Hope's Peak.

Makoto couldn't even turn to their teacher to try to have some sense talked into the students. Makoto had no idea how or why, but she too was infatuated with him. Speaking of, Chisa Yukizome, the homeroom teacher of Class 77, swung open the door to Makoto's classroom.

Makoto's classmates looked at him in pity - most of the students with a 'here we go again' look on their faces.

"Miss Yukizome? I-Is something wrong?" Makoto knew very well that there was an ulterior motive behind her sudden visit. He was dense, but not THAT dense.

Chisa had a look of urgency on her face. "Quick Makoto - I ended class 5 minutes early to get a head start but I think they're on to me. Let's go!" Chisa ran up to Makoto, once again picking him up bridal style. 

"Miss Yukizome! Not in front of my class!" Makoto blushed furiously. Chisa was savouring every bit of his reaction, blushing herself over how embarrassed and helpless he looked.

Instead of walking out of where she entered - the door, Chisa carried Makoto over to the window, opened it, and jumped out. 

They were on the third floor. 

"Wait Miss Yukizome I'm not prepared for this please waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!!" Makoto's heart practically stopped as the teacher jumped out of the window. He thought for sure that they would both die, but Chisa landed on a branch of the tree outside the building, and then jumped to the ground.

She stood there for a moment, checking if Makoto was still alive. He had seen his entire life flash before his eyes. Most of it was him trying to escape the advances of his upperclassmen.

"Makoto, dear? Are you okay?" 

Makoto was about to question the whole 'dear' thing before a chorus of cheers and wolf whistles emanated up from his classroom.

Most of his classmates were watching his predicament with wry smiles - entertained by the fact that their shy classmate was being put into such a position. 

"Have him back before last period teach!" Aoi Asahina joked from the window. 

Chisa smiled back up at her, putting her thumb up.

"Will do!"

And with that, she was off. 

"Miss Yukizome? Where are we going?" Still being carried in her arms, Makoto looked up at her with a questioning look.

It wasn't that he had any objections to spending time with Chisa, on the contrary,  
he found her upbeat and cheerful attitude to be fun. At first he found it difficult to relax around her, but after a few encounters he found that he didn't have to act so tense around her - even if she was a teacher. 

"Please Makoto, how many times do I have to remind you? When we're alone you can call me Chisa." Makoto's blush returned to his face. He could tell that Chisa was teasing him again. That was a hobby of hers it seems. 

"O-Okay Miss - eh...um...Chisa." He whispered the last part of the sentence, but Chisa had managed to just make it out. 

"Hmhm that's more like it. As for where we're going, I thought we could have a little picnic if that's okay with you Makoto?" 

As she said this, Chisa lifted up a picnic basket, seemingly out of nowhere, gesturing to it.

"Hmm? I didn't even notice you were carrying that."

After reaching a quiet grassy area not too far from campus, Chisa reached inside the basket, pulling out from it a blanket. Once she set it down, she carefully placed Makoto on top of it and sat across from him. 

"I'm surprised you made this for me. I'm getting pretty excited." Makoto smiled kindly at her, thankful that she went to such lengths for such a normal person like him. 

"Well I am the former Super High School Level Housekeeper. I know my way around making lunches. Dig in." Chisa gave Makoto a radiant smile. He was so captivated by it that he didn't even realise that he hadn't responded yet.

"O-Oh, yeah don't mind if I do. Thank you." Makoto stumbled over his words slightly as he reached out a hand to accept the chopsticks Chisa held out to him. 

The lunch itself looked good. Makoto woke up late this morning, skipping breakfast in the process, so he was pretty hungry to say the least. He had to make sure he wasn't drooling from the sight of the spread Chisa had prepared. 

Chisa watched Makoto eat in anticipation. Her heart practically stopped. 

"So...what do you think?"

"It's really good!" Even if it didn't taste good, Makoto would've lied to protect her feelings, but luckily for him the food tasted great. 

"I'm so glad! I got up early to make it and I poured a whole lotta love into it!" She smiled widely, her heartbeat picking up fast from her excitement. 

"Haha well it shows for sure. Thanks a lot Chisa." Makoto returned a smile towards her - it was a simple action, but it's purity had a profound effect on Chisa. 

Despite being a teacher - Chisa was blushing like a high-school girl. She placed her hands on her cheeks, feeling the heat the blush was giving off. 

Fearing she wouldn't be able to restrain herself from tackling Makoto in a hug if she looked at his smile again, Chisa's eyes were planted firmly on the ground. 

"O-oh. No problem Makoto. Anytime." 

The two continued to eat lunch together on what Chisa called their first date, much to Makoto's chagrin. 

Unbeknownst to Makoto, in his absence the 78th class held a class meeting.

"It has come to my attention that the 77th class are taking Makoto from us! Before today, I was not concerned that this would be a reality - but that teacher has confirmed our fears!" 

A few students nodded in agreement. 

"We must plan our counter-attack!" Ishimaru yelled. 

The proposal was met with shouts of approval. 

Aoi looked dumbfounded. "Wait...so earlier...that teacher isn't related to Makoto? That was a d-date!?"

The rest of the class sighed at Aoi's obliviousness. 

Togami stood up, gaining the attention of the rest of the room. Most of the students expected him to dismiss this all as a waste of time and leave.

"That class will rue the day they try to claim Makoto from us." Nobody expected him to say that.

Kyouko Kirigiri followed suit, standing from her chair. 

"I agree with Togami. However, we must not make our plans obvious. We will wait until they aren't expecting it, and then we will show them that Makoto is ours." 

This was the first time anyone had ever heard Kyouko say so much at one time. She was clearly invested in the cause.

Naturally, Sayaka stood up too. She was fairly protective over Makoto, and was beginning to get jealous over the 77th class' constant flirting and monopolising. 

"Right! Makoto is mine - OURS, sorry slip of the tongue. Makoto belongs to all of us." It was very clear what Sayaka's true motivations were - she wanted Makoto all to herself. For the time being however, the 78th class needed to band together in order to reclaim their spikey-haired comrade. 

The class all agreed to wait until an opportune time to strike, and such a time was approaching them fast. Next week was sports day - the day where Makoto, alongside the rest of his class must face off against the 77th class. They would show them all publicly that Makoto belonged to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 2 - the way I've been doing this story is that usually a character gets a chapter each, except for story arcs in which everything usually revolves around everyone at once or at least a large group of characters. For the next chapter - a certain sleepy gamer gets her turn with Makoto, so look forward to that! Peace out!


	3. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, b, a, select, start. *Love unlocked!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone - here's chapter 3! This chapter centres around Makoto and Chiaki and is filled with copious amounts of fluff. If you can't handle that sorta stuff run while you still can. Enjoy!

It was Sunday.

While most students spent a fair amount of time planning activities for their day off, Makoto never had to worry about that. Just like always, someone from the 77th class would knock on his dorm room door and practically kidnap him for the day. 

Not that Makoto minded all that much. It wasn't like he disliked the 77th class, it was just sometimes they could overwhelm him a little. 

And on this rare occasion - he would have double the amount of free time taken from him. Classes on Monday were cancelled due to a mandatory staff-wide training day. Apparently some teachers and staff members (certainly not one fedora wearing scout who had a tendency to drink during the day) had had complaints regarding their conduct, prompting Jin Kirigiri to organise such an unconventional day.

Makoto was always on edge on Sunday mornings - he knew at any second Ibuki could break his door down again or Nekomaru would announce his arrival by yelling so loud that it woke up any of the still sleeping students.

A small sequence of knocks made Makoto rise from his bed, heading over to the door. He already knew who was waiting before for him before he even opened it - the knocks being arranged into the popular tune of a certain cap-wearing plumber. There was only one person he knew who would do that.

Slowly unlocking and opening the door, Makoto didn't even open his eyes to check as he spoke.

"Morning Nanami." 

She smiled up at him in greeting, clad in a white shirt, a skirt, and a hoodie with cat ears on the hood.

"Hey Naegi - let's go to the arcade together! They just got a new Street Puncher machine!" 

The girl was clearly enthusiastic, the subject of video games exciting her greatly. Makoto couldn't help but be swept away by her infectious enthusiasm. 

A large part of Makoto was glad it was her that came today - Chiaki was a kind girl who he knew that if he declined her offer, she wouldn't complain or try to make him feel sorry for her until he gave in. He could never say no to sad people - and people like Ibuki and Sonia knew exactly how to play that part of him like a fiddle. 

Makoto took a moment to consider the offer, Chiaki watching with great anticipation. 

"Yeah, sure that sounds fun. Give me a second." Chiaki's face lit up as she hummed a little victory tune from a video game. 

Makoto grabbed his usual green coat, cladding it, and picking up his wallet as he left. It was a good job that he just got his allowance sent from his parents for the week, because he knew that most of it would be gone by the end of the day from multiple plays on the arcade machines.

As soon as Makoto locked his door, Chiaki grabbed Makoto by the wrist, causing him to splutter in confusion and embarrassment from the sudden action. 

"C'mon Naegi - let's go level up our relationship together!" Makoto knew that was a joke on the part of the gamer, and offered a slight laugh in response, trying to keep up with her brisk pace. 

Sayaka heard Makoto leaving his room, quietly opening her own door to peek out at whoever had claimed Makoto's Sunday for the umpteenth time. 

Sayaka considered Chiaki as a dangerous rival - not only was she cute, but she also loved video games - qualities that most boys would die to find in a girlfriend. Even Makoto, who was by no means an avid gamer still played from time to time, so Sayaka knew that there was no chance Makoto would be bored on their little 'date'. She knew that she had to find some other way in order to make the prospect of spending time with Chiaki sound unpleasant to Makoto, but didn't know what exactly to do. Nonetheless, Sayaka quietly locked her own door after grabbing a hat and sunglasses in disguise, stepping out and following a fair ways behind the two.

Considering how the school wasn't situated too far away from the arcade, the two decided to walk, saving their precious coins that would give them a few extra plays on the machines in return. As they walked, they discussed various games - Chiaki being more knowledgeable on the subject as expected, but Makoto still managing to hold his own in the conversation.

"No way Nanami - it has to be the water temple, that place had me stuck for hours!" Makoto exaggerated his point by emphasising the 'hours' part of the sentence, of course being untrue. He really meant days - but didn't want to admit that to the gamer as he would have felt slightly embarrassed. 

"That's because you had no idea what you were doing." She laughed while sending a wink his way. Makoto knew that the action wasn't anything to look deep into, but couldn't help a shade of crimson briefly appear on his cheeks. 

Standing behind a lamppost no to far behind, Sayaka noticed Makoto's reaction and grinded her teeth together in frustration. It was unlike her to be jealous of someone, but when it came to Makoto, Sayaka refused to let anyone come between her and him. Of course, she couldn't just outright disrupt the pair - she ran the risk of making Makoto think less of her (though she knew that the kind boy likely wouldn't). However, it wasn't something that Sayaka wanted to test. Instead, she decided that performing recon was the best course of action, perhaps pretending to bump into the two by accident and suggesting to join them. Makoto would of course allow her, giving her a chance to put distance between him and the gamer.

After a while, the two students arrived at their destination. Chiaki was practically beaming - the arcade being her favourite place to go in town. Seeing her so happy from something so simple, Makoto couldn't help but smile. 

"Let's go in - first game's on me." Makoto kindly offered, knowing that they would be there for a while. 

"Really!? Let's go let's go!" This time, Chiaki grabbed Makoto's hand with her own playing it off as if it were nothing. Makoto couldn't notice, but the action actually made Chiaki blush as well as him. She didn't know why she was being so bold today - an action that was usually unlike her. She considered the thought that she simply wanted to touch Makoto, but entertaining such thoughts only served to make her blush appear more prominently on her face. 

Sayaka had almost snapped her sunglasses upon witnessing the act - only just restraining herself from doing so. She reminded herself that she was in public and had to act accordingly, lest her cover be blown. If that were to happen, it would be 'game over' as Chiaki would say. 

\------

Upon entering the arcade, Makoto was surrounded by a multitude of different machines - from fighting games, to shooters, as well as claw machines. The vibrant atmosphere and dim glow from the different games gave Makoto a nostalgic feeling - it had been far too long since Makoto had been to an arcade, and he was happy to have a reason to return.

It was fairly busy - the new Street Puncher machines attracting the bulk of the attention of the people present. The rest of the arcade only had a handful of people spread throughout. The pair began to make their way over to the crowds of people who were playing the game that they had came for. 

"Oh, that's cute." As they walked past the claw machine, Chiaki pointed her finger at a small cat plushie resting inside the large box. 

Makoto stopped, Chiaki not noticing right away, heading towards the new Street Puncher machines she was so excited to try out. 

"Hm? Naegi? Is something wrong?" She asked with a slight concern in her voice. Makoto shook his head to show this wasn't the case. 

"Oh it's nothing - I'll just be over here for a little bit - I'll come join you when I'm done." Makoto smiled sheepishly, hoping she wouldn't see through him. 

Chiaki didn't know what got Makoto acting nervous, but decided to brush it off so as to not pester him.

"Okay. Promise you'll play some rounds with me after, Naegi?"

"Haha yeah I promise Nanami." She gave him a small wave as she headed over to play her first round of many on the new arcade machine - yen at the ready. 

Makoto faced his new adversary with confidence. After examining it for a few moments, he stepped forward. 

He put his yen into the machine and focused. The claw moved over to the plushie he was aiming for, seemingly having closed around it perfectly. Makoto grinned. He had this. 

Or so he thought.

The machine gave a pitiful attempt at picking up the plushie, before releasing it and returning to its original position. 

"Eh?" Makoto was dumbfounded for a moment. He was sure that he had maneuvred the claw correctly. Slightly annoyed, Makoto placed another coin inside the machine, giving it another attempt.

'This time for sure!' Makoto thought with optimism. 

Again, he failed.

Makoto found it ironic that if she had really wanted it, Chiaki could've won the plushie for herself with ease. Makoto was determined to win - he wouldn't give up. It wasn't just about getting Chiaki the plush, but it was also for his own pride. Makoto never really concerned himself with 'pride' before. He didn't really get it whenever Mondo mentioned 'a man's pride', but he finally understood now. He wouldn't let the claw machine beat him. No matter how many tries it took - how much of his yen it consumed, he wouldn't let it make him fall into despair. He held only hope towards the prospect of sometime finally winning the plushie. 

Over and over he tried. He began to get worried that Chiaki was becoming impatient with him, but he couldn't give up after coming so far. Just a little more. Just a little more, and he'd win it. 

He was nearing the end of his coins. Makoto held strong. In the end, his unshakeable will had won out over the machine - with Makoto just barely managing to get the claw to push the plushie over the edge. He had one. He felt like crying for some reason, but held back his tears. There was no use in lamenting the loss of his comrades, all the coins he had used to secure his victory. It would be all worth it, he was sure.

Chiaki had taken a short break from the Street Puncher machine to see what was causing the hold up, with her almost bumping into Makoto who began to make his way over to her. For a moment, there was silence between the two. 

"Um...here." Makoto held out the proof of his struggles toward her, her hands slowly grasping around it once she understood it was for her. 

She seemed momentarily shocked as she had realised that Makoto had continuously tried to win the plushie for her once she had offhandedly mentioned it in passing. His kindness towards others never failed to astound her - alongside his infectious smile. 

"I'm happy...I think...thank you Naegi." Chiaki smiled as she hugged the plushie close to her chest. Makoto was glad she liked it - making his struggle all worth it. 

With the money he had remaining set aside for the arcade, he followed Chiaki over to the Street Puncher machines, luckily finding two that were available, beginning to play some rounds against her.

After Makoto had used up the remainder of his coins, he heard his stomach rumble. Chiaki giggled, with hers responding in suit right after. It was now Makoto's turn to laugh.

"Let's go get something to eat - I know a nice cafe not to far from here." 

She nodded in affirmation, liking the sound of that idea - she needed to refuel so she could play more games later. Just like characters in a side scroller who pick up some sort of fruit or meal to restore health. 

 

\---------------

Meanwhile, Sayaka was surrounded by a whole hoard of people. Before she could tail them into the arcade, she had not been paying enough attention to her surroundings, bumping into a passerby. 

The man had opened his mouth to scold her for her clumsiness, but any semblance of anger was replaced with a loud gasp. 

"It's - it's Sayaka Maizono!" 

Sayaka looked up in shock, before realising that the bump had not only caused her hat to fall off, but also her sunglasses, leaving her identity completely exposed.

All of the people in the area turned their heads in disbelief. They stared for a few seconds, before they began a chorus of screeches and screams, clambering over each other to get close to her. 

Having finally satisfied the crowd through numerous pictures and autographs, re-applying her disguise, Sayaka checked for her targets' location. She checked the whole arcade from top to bottom. 

Sayaka looked all around. Nothing. They were gone.

"Huh? Where did they go!?"

\---------------

The two finished their day out together by returning to the academy, sitting on a bench together next to the water fountain. Chiaki pulled out her console, Makoto doing the same, having planned ahead accordingly, grabbing it on his way out. He knew it would probably end with this, and it was exactly the way he wanted to end his day. 

The sunset gently illuminated the area as the two sat side-by-side - the close proximity becoming more and more apparent to Makoto as Chiaki began to slightly lean on him. Instead of protesting the action out of embarrassment, Makoto simply focused all of his attention on the game, trying not to think about Chiaki. 

No matter how many times Chiaki inevitably beat Makoto (even going easy on him most of the time) he always laughed as he began the next game with renewed vigour. It was clear that he was having fun even despite his losing streak. 

"You're amazing Nanami - I don't know how you do it really. You're really skilled for sure." Makoto smiled at her as he said this, causing Chiaki's heart to skip a beat. 

"You're not so bad yourself." She retorted with the same smile, directed at him. Makoto knew that this wasn't true, and that she was just being the kind girl she is, but he still felt happy that she would try to cheer him up, even if he didn't particularly need it. 

They began to start up the next round, before Chiaki paused the game, turning her attention to Makoto, looking him in the eyes with seriousness.

"Naegi. Let's make a bet."

"A bet?" Makoto was confused - he had no more money to place a bet on their game - and even then he knew he would probably lose. 

Chiaki nodded. "Mhm. And if I win..."

'More like WHEN you win' Makoto thought.

She continued after a small pause to consider what it was she was going to propose.

"...you have to call me Chiaki from now on." She mumbled the last line, but it was still audible. 

Makoto slightly blushed at the prospect. He wouldn't have thought that she had wanted him to call her by her first name so much. He considered the prospects of what this could mean for a second, again opting not to look too deep into it. 

"What do you want if you win Makoto?" Chiaki avoided making eye-contact with the boy, glancing at him from the corner of the vision. 

Makoto laughed. "Hmm lets see..." He would at least entertain the thought. He came up with something he would want to make a bet for, feeling slightly embarrassed as he said it. "...if I win, you have to call me Makoto from now on." Makoto gave a sheepish smile, the gamer looking surprised by Makoto's statement.

"Deal." 

The game start, each giving their all. 

A draw. The timer reached zero with both of the players having the same amount of health remaining. Makoto was confused. If she had truly wanted to, Chiaki could've wiped the floor with him. So why did the match result in a draw? Unless...she made it end this way on purpose? 

"Oh, it's a draw. I guess we both win our bets then." Makoto was about to question the clear contradiction in logic, but stopped when he looked at Chiaki's face. It was clear to him that she too, understood what was strange about the statement, but her vivid blush gave away her true intentions. 

Makoto flashed her his biggest smile as he spoke.

"Guess we did. We should play again sometime, Chiaki." His own boldness surprised even himself as he studied her face for a reaction. 

'His smile really is infectious...' Chiaki couldn't help reciprocating Makoto's smile. She even giggled a bit over the whole situation. 

As the two sat there in comfort for a few moments, they noticed it was beginning to get dark. They had to head back. 

"Well, thanks for today. I had fun. Let's do it again sometime. I-I mean if you want to, that is..." He began to feel shy as he reached the end of his sentence, but Chiaki put his doubts to rest with a nod. 

"See you later Makoto!"

"Yeah, later Chiaki!"

Makoto waved goodbye to her, Chiaki doing the same back. Makoto smiled to himself as he walked back to his dorm room. 

"Today was a good day." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one down! If I remember correctly there's 1 more character chapter before the first official 'arc' begins so look forward to that! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks a ton for all the positive support, both here and on FF.com! Until next time. Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4 - A Royal Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this story I am proud to announce - MY HIATUS IS OVER! Whoop. First I need to upload all the other chapters to this website as well, and soon we can be caught up to FF.com, and you guys can help influence the future of the story with your suggestions and comments. 
> 
> So for today's chapter, the votes were pretty close - it was between Ibuki, Fuyuhiko, Mikan and Sonia. In the end our favourite Novoselic princess barely won out over her competitors and claimed the limelight for this chapter! I think. I may have counted wrong. Don't sue me please. Anyway, hope you like it. Enjoy!

It was Sunday evening - Makoto had just returned from the cafeteria after eating dinner a while ago. As usual, the 78th class formed a protective barrier around Makoto, making it so no one from the 77th class could steal Makoto away from them unless they wanted to deal with Sakura, Mondo and Mukuro. Akane, Nekomaru and Peko had attempted it before, but Makoto managed to calm everyone down with his words before anything got too out of hand. He knew that eventually the two classes would fight - tensions were high and it was seeming inevitable. 

Sayaka didn't help this today, as she made sure that the 78th class was watching as she playfully kissed away a stray piece of rice from Makoto's cheek - much to his embarrassment. Seeing Makoto so red and Sayaka so smug made even the more calm students of the class almost lose it. 

"Fiend! That you would taunt us knowing we can do nothing in retaliation! I shall use my dark powers to cast a curse on you, vixen!" Gundham as well as a few other students spoke up in anger, but in the end nothing too worrisome happened.

Makoto flopped onto his bed with a sigh escaping from his lips. All he wanted was for everyone to get along. He cared about the students in both classes, but when it came to Makoto, neither class was willing to give in on the matter. There was a rivalry there for sure. 

A note slipped out from under his door. Disrupting his thoughts. Even though it was late, why didn't the sender just knock on his door? Makoto had multiple questions running around in his mind that only the contents of the mystery letter could answer.

Carefully, so as to not damage the contents of the envelope, he peeled it open, pulling the note out from within.

Upon opening the note, Makoto first noticed that the message wasn't very long at all. In fact it was only a few sentences long.

It read:

 

To Makoto: I shall arrive in half an hour. Keep your door unlocked.

From your secret admirer.

 

Makoto didn't understand why whoever penned the letter had referred to themselves as his 'secret admirer', because clearly it wouldn't be as much of a secret when Makoto found out who they were when he saw them in half an hour.

Deciding he was overthinking this too much, he took a moment to analyse the handwriting. It was incredibly neat - in cursive no less. That narrowed down the possibilities to two people he knew. It was either Togami or Sonia - and it definitely wasn't like Togami to send such a letter, which left Makoto with only one answer.

"I got it! It's Sonia for sure!" Despite figuring out who had sent Makoto the letter, he still had no idea about the motivations behind it. Glancing at the digital clock on his bedside table, Makoto could see that it was around 10pm. 

Deciding it would be best to at least hear what she had to say, (he didn't want Sonia to have any troubles after all, he cared about all of his friends deeply) Makoto unlocked his door, walking back to his bed to lay down until Sonia arrived.

In around 25 minutes, Makoto's door was flung open, revealing Sonia Nevermind, carrying a rather heavy looking bag.

"Hello Makoto! Bet you were not expecting me, were you? I am the 'secret admirer' from the letter. Are you surprised?" Makoto didn't have the heart to tell her that he had already figured out who penned the letter, so tried his best to form a 'shocked look' on his face.

"Aha! You are surprised! I knew it." Sonia smiled with clear glee. Even though he lied, to see Sonia so happy was more than enough to justify it.

"W-why are you here?" Makoto voiced the most prominent thought in his mind. He couldn't help but stutter due to his confusion in the matter. 

Sonia's eyes sparkled as she spoke. 

"We are going to have a sleep over!"

"...what?"

"It will be fun! We shall talk and watch movies and eat traditional Japanese snacks! It will be 'hella tight yo'. Makoto had to stop himself from laughing at Sonia's attempt of 'young people speech'. Besides, there was a much more pressing issue in what she had just said.

"M-miss Nevermind I-"

"Please Makoto, refer to me as Sonia - only my subjects back home in Novoselic refer to me by my last name." Sonia gave off a completely regal aura in everything she said and did. Makoto was slightly amazed. 

"You really are a princess."

"But of course!" Sonia bent her arm, placing her other hand on her upper-arm - looking like she had accomplished something. 

"Anyway, Sonia, we can't do this! If someone finds out we could be expelled!" The school was very strict when it came to these kinds of things. Makoto had no doubt in his mind that the two would be expelled at a moments notice if a member of faculty were to find out. 

"I won't tell if you won't." 

Makoto gave up arguing. He wasn't completely opposed to the suggestion, just concerned about the repercussions the two of them could potentially face. 

"So...what movie are we watching?" Makoto knew that this wouldn't end well.

Sonia smiled sweetly - presenting a clear dichotomy of what next came out of her mouth.

"Blood and guts 3 - the 'bloodenning'."

Makoto gulped. A horror movie. He was terrible with anything scary. 

"That's...a lot of blood..."

Trying not to think too much about the movie that was sure to traumatise him, Makoto grabbed a soda can that Sonia had brought for them, sitting down on his bed. 

"I think I'll manage as long as no monsters jump out from the screen." He joked, Sonia of course not understanding it was said in jest. 

"Don't worry Makoto! Of course I brought protection!" Makoto did a spit-take upon hearing this, his soda now adorning his walls. 

"Wh-what!?" Makoto exclaimed in-between coughs. 

Sonia held up a baseball bat that she had retreaved from her bag.

"If any monsters try to hurt you I'll 'send them packing'!" 

He considered for a moment as to why Sonia had brought that with her. He assumed that it was because she knew how terrified Makoto was of horror movies, and so she brought it in order to make Makoto feel more safe. He never could really understand exactly why she did what she did - well, compared to Ibuki Sonia was much more predictable. 

"Where did you even get that Sonia?"

"This?" She asked, pointing at the bat. "That boy in your class gave it to me - he offered to give me 'after school lessons'. I still do no understand why he put that last part in quotations however." Makoto rolled his eyes - Leon's pick up tactics as obvious as ever. Well, obvious to everyone but Sonia it seems.

Sonia placed the flat screen television she had packed on a round table situated from across Makoto's bed. It was taken from her own room, and Makoto was shocked at her preparedness for the evening's 'festivities'.

Not only had Sonia prepared this, but she had also prepared an assortment of snacks for the two of them, placing them on Makoto's bed, before turning the light off and getting in herself. Makoto moved over to accommodate her, but Sonia moved herself so that she was practically sitting on Makoto's lap. 

"Um...Sonia? Don't you think...this is a little close?" She looked up at Makoto with a serious look. 

"But snuggling up in bed and watching a movie together is exactly what young Japanese couples do - am I wrong?" Makoto sighed. It would be easier to just to accept the things that she was saying then to try to dispute them. 

As the movie progressed, Makoto became more and more sure that he would need a therapist after this was all over.

Sonia would jump and squeal in excitement over the gory and shocking acts that were being shown. If Makoto didn't know that Sonia was a nice girl, he would've thought that she was a slight bit crazy to enjoy these kinds of movies so much. In fear, Makoto moved himself closer to Sonia without even realising it. She smiled slyly. Looks like her plan was working after all. 

After the movie ended (much to the joy of Makoto) Sonia suggested that they play games next. Makoto wasn't expecting her to have twister in mind. 

Makoto was so tired in the end, having spent the last few hours talking, playing games and watching movies, that all he could remember was falling onto his bed, succumbing to the soft embrace of his mattress.

He lied there for a few moments, Sonia next to him. There was a comfortable silence present between the two. Makoto decided to ask her something that until now, he felt that he wasn't able to.

"Sonia? Do you miss your home country?"

The sudden question had surprised her. She gave a nervous chuckle.

"A princess can not afford to feel such things, Makoto."

Sonia's smile wasn't the same as it usually was. Despite smiling, Makoto could tell that she was feeling somewhat sad. Makoto didn't like seeing her this way. He could tell that this issue was a prominent thought in her mind.

"Besides, how can I be homesick when I have you and all my wonderful friends by my side?" Sonia began to tremble slightly. It was at this moment when Makoto understood the true nature of her sudden visit. 

Sonia felt alone.

Makoto's intuition was correct. Sonia had spent nights sobbing herself to sleep upon remembering her homeland - her family, and how far away there were from eachother. Makoto reached out to grab Sonia's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

"If you're homesick that's okay. And if you're sad, then that's okay too. You don't need to force that smile when you're around me." Makoto earnestly spoke, giving her a warm smile. Sonia was completely shocked. She hadn't expected him to see right through her so easily. However, Makoto's words resonated within her. She felty truly at peace for the first time in a long while since arriving in Japan. 

Sonia offered the same smile back to Makoto - this time not forcing or hiding behind it in the slightest. Tears slightly welled up in her eyes as she spoke.

"Thank you Makoto. Thank you very much." 

\-------

Makoto woke up at 1 PM the next morning. He had never woke up so late before - in fact, he had also never stayed up so late before. 

He attempted to sit up, but found that something was weighing his left arm down. Checking to see what it could possibly be, Makoto almost had a coughing fit when he saw Sonia, fast asleep while leaning on his arm. Their faces were incredibly close, Makoto blushing furiously at the proximity. How did they get in such a position? Why did this happen? He was at a complete loss at what to do. Should he try to wake her? Makoto considered trying to go back to sleep, but he knew that there was no way he could sleep like this.

Makoto placed his right hand on Sonia's shoulder extremely lightly.

'Wow. Her skin is so soft...' Makoto was almost transfixed by this, before shaking the thought from his mind. 

A few light pushes were enough to make Sonia stir slightly, before slowly opening her eyes. 

"Good morning my prince." Sonia smiled, still slightly dazed. 

Makoto gulped. He hoped that Sonia wouldn't call him that in front of the other students, lest it causes a huge misunderstanding. 

Sonia sat up, moving herself off of Makoto's arm. Once the covers had moved off of her, it was then that Makoto noticed. 

Sonia was wearing nothing but Makoto's hoodie over her - it only barely covering her. Makoto hoped she had some more clothes on underneath, but averted his eyes. He was absolutely stunned. 

"S-Sonia...? Why are you...? My jacket...huh?" Makoto couldn't even form a coherent sentence. Sonia picked up on this, giggling at his reaction.

"I was too warm during the night, so I decided to change. Is this a problem?" 

Makoto covered his face with his hands, but even his self-restraint had its limits, with Makoto peeking out from behind his fingers. If Souda was here he would've went crazy. 

"Just - just get dressed quickly. Someone from your class could be here any minute!" 

Sonia gave a small moan in protest to Makoto's suggestion, but she acquiesced. Sonia began to unzip Makoto's hoodie - it becoming increasingly clear to Makoto that she was wearing that and only that. Before he could see anything too risqué, Makoto practically jumped out of his bed, shoving his head underneath his bed frame. For such a modest girl, Sonia was worryingly too comfortable around Makoto. 

"Please tell me when you're done." Makoto's request was practically a squeak, as he squeezed his eyes close as tight as he could. 

\--------

Sayaka almost fainted upon seeing Sonia leave Makoto's room, claiming that she had had 'a fun night with him', and winking when she suggested that they do it again.

She was furious. A large part of her wanted to report Sonia for such a clear violation of the school rules, but she knew that if she were to do so, Makoto would also be thrown under the bus. Sayaka growled in frustration - first Chiaki, now Sonia. She couldn't do anything to stop them from being with Makoto. 

However, there was one thing that was consuming most of Sayaka's thought. Something that greatly intrigued her, yet terrified her at the same time.

What did they do last night? 

\-----

Tuesday morning. 

Sayaka almost slammed the door of her classroom behind her as she walked inside. As it was a little before school began, Makoto was currently being smothered by the 77th class as he tried to eat his breakfast. It was an unwritten rule that the 77th class had Makoto for breakfast, and the 78th class for dinner. That still did not always stop the students from fighting over Makoto even if it wasn't their turn to have him. 

All the students present turned to look at the clearly angry girl. Her face looked like an angel, yet she gave off a feel of extreme malicious intent. She was naturally skilled at concealing her true feelings behind her smile, being an idol after all.

"I think now is a good time to put our plan in motion." She said sweetly. Of course, no further elaboration was required. Everyone in the class knew what she was referring to. 

No one dared to question her reasoning behind this - even Togami and Kyouko accepted her suggestion. They could tell that something to do with Makoto had put her in this state, and that the fault lied within the 77th class. 

\-------

"Huh? What are these losers doing in our classroom? I don't remember inviting a group of pathetic children." Hiyoko mocked the 78th class with no fear of any repercussion. 

The Super Highschool Level Affluent Progeny stepped toward the front of the room, garnering the class' attention. 

"We came to make a declaration of war to you Neanderthals." Togami, as always, didn't hold back in his insults. 

Before the students could react, which Kyouko assumed could potentially begin a fight between the classes right then and there, she interjected.

"We are also here to make a proposition." 

Celeste jumped in. "A bet - if you are willing to gamble that is." She gave the students a sly smile, before Kyouko continued on.

The students of the 77th class knew that the day would come when the two classes would go head-to-head over Makoto's affections. They were prepared for such a time.

"What do you say to that?" Kyouko saw no need to go into any details if the 77th class would outright refuse their proposal. She had a hunch that they would accept the proposition. She studied their facial expressions, each student looking determined. 

"We'll do it." Chiaki stood up. As class president, she felt it was right for her to be the one to agree to it. Without having to use words, she could tell that her classmates backed up the decision. 

Kyouko smiled ever so slightly.

"Very well then. Here are our conditions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: When Togami was calling the 77th class Neanderthals from some reason it auto-corrected to 'you Netherlands'. I apologise to anyone from the Netherlands for Togami using your country as an insult. Can we make this a running joke though please? See you next time you bunch of complete Netherlands. 
> 
> Just kidding you're all great. Peace out!


	5. 77th vs 78th: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the bottom

The awaited day had arrived. 

The day where the two rival classes would finally clash was here. What would happen here would have a very large effect of the student's lives - the bet remaining fresh in everyone's minds, barring Makoto of course, who was none the wiser. 

In Hope's Peak Academy it was customary for the first year class and the second year class to compete, with the third years being too busy preparing themselves for their plans for the future. 

All the students in class 77 had their eyes set on one thing - victory. They steeled their resolves to win the proposed bet no matter what. Among the students of the class, 3 students had the rest of the class' hopes placed upon them. Akane, Peko and Nekomaru were the class' best chance of winning the events that would span the day. And if all else failed, the class even had a secret weapon prepared in the form of a certain unpredictable lucky student. 

On the other side, class 78 were pinning their chances of success on Sakura, Mondo and Mukuro - the students being all-rounders, having a high chance of winning whatever events they would take part in. 

Makoto did a few stretches, after wrapping a bandanna that said 'Go 78th class!' on it, prepared by Mondo as per the class' request. Apparently, being in a motorcycle gang and all, he knew a guy who custom made stuff like this. Of course, he called the request 'fuckin' dumb', until Makoto overheard the plans, expressing interest in the bandanas. Of course, then he was all for it.

When it came to sports day, Makoto looked forward to it at first. He was excited to spend time with each of his classmates - something he didn't have much time left to do in light of recent events. 

However, now Makoto was in front of his classmates, (who were all discussing how hard they were going to crush the 77th class) he felt drained of his energy. Makoto desperately just wanted everyone to get along - but despite his protests, the feud continued.

Kyouko had told him once that it simply 'was not that simple', but Makoto had doubts in that statement. Yet despite how much he wanted everyone to get along - today was not a day where that would happen. Rather, quite the opposite. 

The 77th class were holding a strategy meeting. Most of the students were paying attention to Chiaki's plans for the day - but some, such as Akane, were too impatient, and wanted to 'get to the part where we punch 'em already!'. After explaining to Akane that there would be no punching allowed, (much to her disappointment) Chikai finished her briefing.

\----

The first event of the day was the 100 metres. It was a rule that each student in each class was required to participate in at least one event each - much to some students' frustration. It was also enforced that a student may only participate in a maximum of two events each - so that the more physically adept students were not to continuously dominate those who were less physically inclined.

Makoto had volunteered himself to be one of the runners in the 100 metres. Each class were to choose 3 students to participate, and points would be allocated accordingly depending on the positions of the students. Makoto felt that he would only be hindrance when it came to the other events, so he wanted to get his turn over with so that the rest of his class would be able to allocate their best students to the events that were worth more points. 

Alongside Makoto for the event was Hifumi Yamada, (who had the same thought process as Makoto) and Leon Kuwata - who the class placed their hopes on, with Leon being a fairly fast runner due to his experience on the baseball field. 

"We got this guys!" Leon stuck his tongue out, giving the two a thumbs up. Makoto and Hifumi both knew that he was trying to motivate them - but they were aware of what they could achieve, and victory certainly wasn't it.

Makoto had his sights set on 4th place. An average positioning, with an average amount of points accompanying it - completely achievable for someone as average as him. 

As the trio made their was over to the track, they could hear their classmates cheering them on.

It wasn't an exaggeration to say that Leon felt like he was a celebrity - believing that it was only a short amount of time before he would have hoards of fans cheering him on once his music career takes off. 

Of course, most of the cheers were directed toward Makoto. Even if he didn't, his classmates believed in Makoto's potential. Cheering also served to remind the 77th class exactly what class Makoto belonged to.

From the 77th class, the students that were to participate in the event were Teruteru Hanamura, the former Ryouta Mitarai, currently dressed as Togami to spite him (who the class knew to be an imposter once Makoto had given him the courage to admit to them) and Ibuki Mioda - well known for running just about everywhere she had to go. 

It seemed that the 77th class had the same tactics as the 78th, sending two of their weaker members alongside one of their stronger contenders. 

The imposter scoffed.

"Running is what you skinny types should be best at, correct? I have no need to participate in such a pointless event." As expected, when the imposter took on another persona, his personality changed to match his target perfectly. 

Ibuki bounced on her heels, giggling. 

"If Byakuya wins the race, Ibuki will treat him to as much food as he wants!" 

"Be careful what bets you make. You might just come to regret them." Everyone could see that the imposter was looking pumped-up, with the promise of as much food as he could eat - for free on top of that. 

The students got into position, tensely waiting until a blank was fired - indicating the beginning of the race. The students didn't have to run far, being only 100 metres, but to Teruteru and Hifumi, it was like miles. 

Much to the complete surprise to everyone present, the imposter was contending with Ibuki and Leon for the lead. For such a large guy he was extremely light on his feet. 

Leon glanced sideways, making contact with Ibuki, who gave a mocking smirk before pushing herself even further forward, overtaking Leon. 

"Oh no you don't!" Leon ran faster than he ever had to at a baseball game - soon catching up to Ibuki. The two were neck-and-neck, with the imposter being far in front of the two. 

At the last second, it was Leon's foot that had crossed the finish line before Ibuki's. It was almost too close to call, but 2nd place was claimed by the 78th class.

 

The results were thus:

1st: (8 points) Byakuya Togami (imposter)  
2nd: (6 points) Leon Kuwata   
3rd: (4 points) Ibuki Mioda  
4th: (3 points) Makoto Naegi  
5th: (2 points) Hifumi Yamada   
6th: (1 point) Teruteru Hanamura 

77th class: 13 points  
78th class: 11 points 

 

Upon returning to their classes, the students were congratulated - with Makoto being paraded on Mondo's shoulders as the class cheered him and the others for their performance. 

After a short celebration with his friends, Makoto was given some moments so himself. He sat down on the ground by the nearby vending machine. So far, it looks like the classes may just get through the day without having a huge fight. 

Makoto's field of vision was suddenly filled with a blue sports bottle being dangled in front of his face. He looked up to see Sayaka smiling down on him. 

"Here you go Makoto. Drink up." Sayaka's voice was as sweet as she was beautiful, which Makoto noticed being so close to her. 

His outstretched arm reached for the bottle, hand weakly wrapping around it. Makoto was definitely dehydrated, and this was exactly what he needed right now.

"Thanks a ton Maizono - you're a life saver." 

Sayaka playfully embraced Makoto from behind, whispering in his ear, causing him to shudder slightly.

"If it's you Makoto I don't mind if you call me Sayaka." 

Too flustered by the sudden embrace, Makoto chugged the contents of the water bottle in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. 

At the exact time this was going on, Nagito Komeada had decided to seek a vending machine to buy drinks for his classmates, but had gotten lost. Unluckily, he was the one who had to pay for all of the drinks, as per the random draw the class had set up. Luckily for him, he managed to stumble upon Makoto. 

"Makoto, as always it's an honour for trash like me to be in the presence of someone as amazing as you!" Nagito glanced at Sayaka, who was still holding onto Makoto protectively, glaring at him. 

Nagito chuckled slightly.

"Relax miss Maizono, I have no intention of prying Makoto away from you." As he said that, Sayaka's expression softened slightly, yet she still stayed on guard. Something about Nagito had always bothered her. Out of all of the students of the 77th class, he was the most unpredictable - not only in terms of personality, but in talent too.

"Oh, hello Komeada. Is there something I can do for you?" A delayed greeting, but a greeting nonetheless, Makoto endeavoured to not look too embarrassed over the position he was currently in. 

He gave a mysterious smile. 

"I just wanted to see you spend some of your last moments with your classmates, because after this, all of your time will be spent with us! Isn't that exciting? Well, it is for me at least." 

With that, Nagito slightly bowed to the two, taking his leave, resuming his search for a vending machine. 

"Huh? Sayaka, what is he talking about?"

"U-um...who knows with that guy? He's always talking in riddles, right?" Sayaka awkwardly laughed off the question, knowing that Makoto's reaction to finding out about the bet wouldn't be a good one. 

Makoto decided not to press any further, standing up and dusting himself off. 

"Well, let's make our way back Sayaka." He extended his hand to her, helping her up. Sayaka was reluctant to let go, and almost forgot to, with Makoto giving her a strange look in confusion. 

\---------

Elsewhere, as before the second event took place, the two sisters of the 78th class were having an argument. 

"Sis you're obsessed about Makoto - all you ever talk about is wanting to kill him or make him feel despair." Mukuro expressed her concern over her sister with a somber expression on her face. 

"I am NOT obsessed over that little idiot - what, you think cause I talk about my hatred of the brat that I'm a bitch in heat like you are!?" Junko followed up her shout with a kick to Mukuro. Being the Super High School Level Soldier, she could have easily dodged it, but instead chose to take the full force of the kick, flying backwards and hitting the ground. 

"And if he thinks I'm a part of his little harem then I'll have to make sure to make it very clear to him exactly how I feel about him." Junko repeatedly kicked Mukuro in the posterior, much to the soldier's strange delight. 

"Ugh. You're absolutely disgusting." Junko finished her tirade of kicks with one huge kick, sending Mukuro's face into the floor. 

\-------

The preparations for the next event was underway. Following up from the 100 metres was the 500 metres - two and a half laps around the field. This time the two classes put forth their more stronger members, aiming to gain the points that came with first place. 

The 78th class had decided to send out Mukuro Ikusaba, (who for some reason looked a little dirty, as if she had fell on the ground) Sakura Oogami, (whose leg muscles indicated exactly how strong of a contender she would be) and Kiyotaka Ishimaru - making up for the lack of running he did in the halls. 

The 77th class had chosen to send out the obvious choice of Akane Owari, (quick and nimble being her speciality) Nekomaru Nidai, (to counter Sakura's presence) and Gundham Tanaka - who claimed that he had performed a ceremony of darkness before the race to increase his swiftness tenfold, in exchange for some of his life-force.

"Hey, has anyone seen Makoto? He's been gone for a while now." Sayaka looked around worriedly, fearing that a student from the 77th class may have kidnapped him. 

Leon thought for a moment before replying. 

"You know, now that you mention it, Enoshima's been gone for a while too. Really brings the vibe down when the class hottie isn't here..." Leon's statement was met with a glare from Sayaka. As always, he put his foot in his mouth. 

"Ah - no, I mean, of course you're the hottest, Maizono - no competition there ha ha ha." Leon laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. He was proud of his quick save, but it seems Sayaka didn't particularly care what he had to say in his defence.

"Makoto..." Sayaka felt uncomfortable without him around - she just knew that something had happened to him. With his bad luck, it could've been anything. She decided to go and search for him - watching the race not being the highest priority at the present moment.

\-----

Junko Enoshima pushed Makoto up against the wall, holding him in place. Her arms were surprisingly strong - contrary to her appearance. She gave him a seductive smile - something that would usually excite a man, but in this case Makoto felt terrified. 

What terrified him the most however, were her eyes. Those swirls of blue that were fixated on him, with a look of hatred, love, and everything in between.

If Makoto had to describe it in one word, it would be 'wrong'. Something was wrong with Junko Enoshima. She had always acted so upbeat and friendly - if not a little intrusive, but this was a side of her that Makoto had never seen before. And he sure as hell never wanted to see it again. 

"I hate you." 

Her words were cold. There was no emotion behind them. The voice that was usually laughing along with classmates - joking around, was no devoid of all feeling. 

Makoto was confused. As far as he knew, he had never crossed Junko in the past. The times that they did converse, he was always polite, and she was always smiling. So why then? 

"Why?" His question was short and sincere. Since he could not hazard a guess as to why she would hate him, he asked. Some part of him was hoping that Junko would smile in response, laugh and say 'got ya!'. He wanted this to be a joke. He wanted the bad feeling he got from looking into her eyes to be wrong. 

"Your optimism. Your kindness. Your hope. I hate it all..." Junko's voice was a low growl - her teeth clenching. 

"...huh?"

"You didn't hear me? Well then I'll repeat myself. I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I -" Makoto cut her off.

"Enough already Enoshima! I get it..." Makoto's face looked completely downtrodden. It wasn't that he expected everyone he came across to like him, but to hear someone who he thought was his friend claim that they had hated him all along - that was too much for him. 

"But it's not that simple you know? My hatred of you extends so far beyond what you could even comprehend." 

"I-it's not like I like you or anything. Idiot."  
Her personality changed. 

"How am I meant to make everyone fall into despair if you keep giving them that fuckin' hope of yours!?" Junko stuck her tongue out as a very intense expression appeared on her face. 

Before Makoto could even react, she changed again.

"You're the worst Makoto ~" Junko's disposition completely changed again - her voice becoming much more high-pitched.

"Someone like you impeding me...that's really despairing..." Junko tugged on her hair, sounding depressed. Makoto didn't know exactly how but what looked to be mushrooms appeared on top of her head out of seemingly nowhere. 

"Of course, a plan's success does not feel like a true accomplishment if there is no one present to oppose it." He didn't even see her put the glasses on or change her hair into a ponytail.

Makoto couldn't even tell who the real Junko Enoshima was anymore. His mind went back to all the times they talked. All the pleasantries they exchanged. All the laughs they shared. Fake. Each and every one of them.

"Aww, is Makoto afraid after seeing what I'm really like? I'd almost be sad if sadness was a thing I could feel." 

He didn't understand why she was showing him this. Why now. With her analysis ability - no, she could tell just by looking at Makoto's face what he was thinking. He was an open book. 

"If you're wondering 'why' I decided to tell you, it's that I can't stand watching your little rom-com escapades with everyone playing tug-of-war with you. I just had to say something - you're looking too happy lately." 

Her eyes widened, boring holes into Makoto. His forehead was sweating profusely - his body was telling him to get out of there immediately. 

She smiled widely, drawing her face in. 

"I love how much I hate you Makoto."

And then she kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the start of the first arc of the story if you want to call it that. It's a few chapters long and some stuff is going to go down that leads to a big culmination on chapter 10. Hope you guys enjoy it. Peace out!


End file.
